Morgan watches Harry Potter and other crazy stuff
by TwilightFrost
Summary: My attempt at a funny Sweep fic! It could be scary, funny, or stupid but oh well! Review anyway! Doesn't matter if you've seen Harry Potter or not! *Another Ch. up!!*
1. The beginnings of the insanity

Okies this is my first attempt at a funny Sweep fic–– actually it's my first attempt at a funny fic in general. So if it sucks go ahead and say so! There's about 2 references to the 1st Harry Potter movie but if you haven't seen it, it won't matter it's only 2 things! Ok hope it doesn't scare ya much! Oh and I wrote this at 1 in the morning....  
----------------------------  
  
After watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Morgan jumps down the stairs like Dudley did in the movie pretending that there was actually someone beneath them. She laughs evilly then moves on to the kitchen.  
Mary K. - Hey Morgan want a Diet Coke?  
Morgan - *growling* Make me my breakfast!!  
Mary K. - Uhhh Diet Coke?  
Morgan - sure!  
Mary K grabs a Diet Coke and hands it to Morgan giving her a weird look  
Morgan - Watch it! Or I'll get my wand from upstairs! I'm not stupid I remember - swish and flick!  
Mary K. - Ok, I'll just go then...   
Mary K walks out the door and starts Morgan's car then floors it and speeds out of the driveway and down the street  
Morgan - Mary K. can't drive yet....and she's speeding too, odd. O well I have other things to do! I have to call Hunter!  
Morgan dials Hunters number, he picks up -   
Hunter - Hey Morgan, what's up?  
Morgan - Nuthin, I'm bored and Mary K. took my car... so wanna come over?  
Hunter - Yeah, I'll be there in like 10 minutes!  
Morgan - That's not fast enough!! Speed, do something, make it 5 minutes!! Will ya do that for me sweetumz?  
Hunter - Sure! I'll charm my car and make it go super fast!  
Morgan - Whatever you need to do dahlin!  
Hunter - Okies! *hangs up*  
Morgan runs upstairs and grabs the Harry Potter video then goes back downstairs and waits by the door.   
Hunter is there in 5 minutes, before he's at the door Morgan opens it and grabs his arm, practically throwing him inside  
Morgan - Guess what baby?  
Hunter - What?  
Morgan - Everyone's gone and guess what we're gonna do?  
Hunter - Tell tell!!  
Morgan pulls the Harry Potter video from behind her back and jumps up and down  
Morgan - We're gonna watch Harry Potter!!!!  
Hunter - Really? Wow...how does it work?   
Morgan - It's a video, stupid! You pop it into your VCR and push play and volia! There's a movie for your entertainment playin on your TV!  
Hunter - You lost me at VCR  
Morgan - Forget it, I'll get it started and the only thing you have to worry about is watching the TV screen  
Hunter - Sounds easy enough  
Hunter sits on the couch and Morgan starts the video. They sit in silence watching it for a bit then Hunter comments on the spells and wands and how tacky they are.  
Hunter - Look at that? You don't use all those fancy words!  
Morgan - Watch it buster! This is my favorite movie and I think it's a masterpiece! And...Harry's kinda cute.  
Hunter - *disgusted* Uhmm sure....how long is it?  
Morgan - About 3 Hours and we've watched about 2, only one more hour...sad.  
Hunter - Too bad! *grumbles* not soon enough...  
After watching Harry Potter they get up and Morgan suggests they play Hide and Seek. Morgan runs and hides in the closet while Hunter is counting to 10.  
Hunter - Ready or not here I come!!!  
Morgan - OK! Don't look in the closet.  
Hunter - Alright! *runs and begins searching everywhere except the closet*  
Hunter - Morgan? come out come out wherever you are!!!  
Morgan - *angry* NO!!! And you can't make me!!  
Hunter - K! *runs around then gives up and falls asleep on the couch*  
Morgan gets bored and comes out of the closet, then she sees Hunter and gets really mad. She's about to yell at him but decides it would be more fun to think of a devious trick.  
She runs into the Kitchen and grabs 3 ice cubes...  
Morgan - *laughs evilly* *goes over to the couch and hides behind it* This is gonna be so much fun!! *chucks a ice cube over the couch and it lands on Hunter*   
Hunter - *sits up and looks around* Who? What? When? Where? Why? *drops back down and falls back to sleep*  
Morgan - *cackles evilly* Take this! *chucks a ice cube over the couch*   
Her aim goes bad and it hits Dagda in the side who was walking around  
Morgan - Sorry bout that Dagda!  
Dagda meows and then he falls over and dies  
Morgan - *yelling* WTF? DAGDA?!?!?  
Hunter wakes up because of Morgan's yelling...  
Hunter - What is it sweety?  
Morgan - *crying* Dagda, he was just walking around and then, plop! he fell over and died!!  
Hunter - *snickers* That's funny! Oh I mean, I'm sorry..  
Morgan - *cries* WHY ME??!!?  
Hunter - it wasn't you it was your cat  
Morgan - Good point, lets watch the next Harry Potter movie: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! I just got it today!!  
-----------  
That's it! Leave me a review bad or good or scared! I will do another chapter if you like it and if not then I won't! 


	2. The insanity continues

*jumps out from behind curtain* Here I am with the much anticipated (right???) chapter 2 of my sweep fic!!!! *bows* *no response* Oh well I try!!   
It's late again...so that means it should be preeeettty odd! And yes the characters are REALLY out of character I know, but it's more fun that way! lol!  
Loads of thanks and love to my reviewers!!!! I'm so glad you like it!!!! I love you guys!!! *breaks into song* You're my inspiration!! Okay!! Bad singing no more singing! My apologies!!! Okies now on to chapter 2! dun dun dun!!!  
  
-------------  
  
Morgan jumps down the stairs and stands at the bottom looking around her suspiciously...  
  
Morgan - Evil's afoot! We must be cautious! *tip toes to kitchen where Mary K is making eggs and pancakes*  
  
Mary K - Oh, hey Morgan! I'm making eggs and pancakes, want some?  
  
Morgan - *walks cautiously toward late of eggs and pancakes* What is this pancakes and eggs that you speak off? *pokes at the pancakes like they might bite*  
  
Mary K - *sighs* Come on Morgan, have you been watching Harry Potter again? You know this obsession with Harry/Daniel is not good...That's obvious by the way you've been acting.  
  
Morgan - *points at Mary K* You!! It's you!! You're the evil that walks among us!! I shall get rid of you with my magical powers! *raises arms and waves them around really fast in a complicated way* Disappearius!!  
  
Mary K - (has not disappeared) Morgan, are you ok?  
  
Morgan - How dare you question my sanity! *glares at her evilly*  
  
Mary K - *throws arms in the air* I give up! I think I'm just going to go, mind if I use your car again?  
  
Morgan - You're asking my permission to leave? Leave now, evil presence!!!  
  
Mary K - Ok...*backs away slowly toward door*  
  
Morgan - Away with you!! Be gone!  
  
Mary K makes a run for the door and then to Morgan's car  
  
Morgan - *sighing contently* I knew I could get rid of the evil presence! I'm so wonderful!!  
  
Morgan stands in the kitchen priding herself then decides to call Hunter.  
  
Morgan - *picks up the phone and dials Hunter's number* do da do...pick up pick up!!   
  
Hunter - Morgan!   
  
Morgan - Hunter!! Guess what!!  
  
Hunter - What?!  
  
Morgan - I got rid of the evil being that was invading my house all by myself!!   
  
Hunter - Really? Wow!  
  
Morgan - Yep! Wanna come over?!  
  
Hunter - Course!   
  
Morgan - K! Hurry, I have a surprise for you!!  
  
Hunter - Right! Here I come!!!  
  
They hang up and Morgan walks over to the couch, sits, and turns on the TV.  
  
Morgan - lalala nothing on, nothing on....Hey look at that! *picks up moldy french fry off the end table* Yum! *eats it* ....Now I'm hungry!  
  
Morgan runs to the kitchen while looking suspiciously at the pancakes and eggs.  
  
Morgan - Odd sort of stuff the evil being makes! We must throw it out and be careful not to touch it!  
  
Morgan takes the plates of eggs and pancakes carefully and throws them into the garbage.  
  
Morgan - The plates are also contaminated so they'll have to be thrown out too.   
  
Then the doorbell rings and Hunter opens the door and walks in.  
  
Morgan - *runs to door* I'm coming!!! *runs right into Hunter* Ooouufff! Huh?  
  
Hunter - It's me snookums!!! *picks her up and kisses her*  
  
Morgan - Well come in without asking then!   
  
Hunter - Okay! ...wait isn't that what I just did? *confizzled look*  
  
Morgan - Never mind, hey!!  
  
Hunter - Hey!! Whats the surprise?! *jumps up and down*  
  
Morgan - Oh! Right!!   
  
Hunter - What?! What?!  
  
Morgan - You ready?  
  
Hunter - Yes! yes!!  
  
Morgan - Close your eyes!!  
  
Hunter - K! *closes eyes*  
  
Morgan runs up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Morgan - Okay come hither!  
  
Hunter bounds up the steps and jumps into Morgan's room.  
  
Morgan - Ta da!! *gestures towards walls which are covered in pictures of Harry/Daniel and in the corner is a huge life size cardboard cut out of him* Isn't it great?!  
  
Hunter - *unsure* Uhmmm yeah?  
  
Morgan - *jumps up and down* It is! It is!! I love him!!  
  
Hunter - What about us?  
  
Morgan - Well I obviously can't be with him and I need you my love!  
  
Hunter - *sweeps Morgan into a hug* I love you!  
  
Morgan - Touching moment! Tear tear!  
  
Hunter - My love, will you come away with me?  
  
Morgan - I thought you'd never ask! *flutters eyelashes*  
  
Hunter picks Morgan up and carries her down stairs in his arms  
  
Morgan - I love you!  
  
Hunter - *calm and tearful* Yes, I ll love you forever. *stops suddenly* Wait? What? *drops Morgan*   
  
*Thump thump thump thump* Morgan tumbles down the steps.  
  
Morgan - *angry* What was that for? *passes out*  
  
Hunter - Huh? Oh, I dunno... *leaps down the steps and picks up Morgan then walks over to the couch and sets her on it*  
  
Hunter then goes to the kitchen and puts some popcorn in the microwave.  
  
Hunter - *singing and dancing* Pop! Pop! Pop! The popcorn pops! dee dum da dee diddly dum dee dee!!! Pop, pop! It pops! (etc. etc.)  
  
Popcorn gets down and Hunter pours it into a bowl then he carries it over to the couch and sits beside Morgan who is still passed out.  
  
Hunter - *takes Morgan's head and sets it on his lap and puts the popcorn on his other side then he grabs the remote and changes to a channel that is showing The Fellowship of the Ring* Good movie! *eats popcorn and pets Morgan's head*  
  
--------  
The end! Was it as good as the first? Sequels are usually not, and I dunno that this one is...if it isn't I'm sorry!! I'll write another chapter if you want!   
I used the same characters in this one too tell me what characters you want me to use if I write a third chapter and I'll try to use em!  
Well Review and let me know what you think! *bouncy bouncy* I'm hyper!! Sorry if this one wasn't as good!! Okies! byes!!!!


End file.
